Broken Noses
by Danruu
Summary: How did Adrian Hawke get that bump in his nose? He tells Anders the tale! Very light M/M and angry fighting teenagers...


This little one-shot came from a conversation with Elleblr on Tumblr, in which she said she liked my Hawke's nose... I had a whole backstory on how and where he got it, and I wrote it down finally...

My Adrian Hawke can be found on my tumblr: http :/ stripey-dani . tumblr . com /post/ 11233813791 Remove the spaces ;D

Adrian is paired with Anders, so there's a little M/M in here ^^

Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Noses<strong>

* * *

><p>"Adrian..." Anders voice sounded sleepy, the couple's limbs intertwined in their post-coital glow. Adrian Hawke looked over his pillow at his lover sleepily, not particularly interested in having a conversation at that very moment.<p>

"Hm?"

"How did you break your nose?"

"Excuse me?" Adrian raised an eyebrow as Anders reached over to trace a finger down his nose.

"Your nose. I've seen enough to know that," He gave the said bump a gentle poke, "isn't natural."

"How very dare you!" Adrian huffed in mock-offense, "I might just have a history of bumpy noses in my family! You could be insulting my entire heritage!"

Anders laughed, one of Adrian's favourite sounds was Anders laughing, he didn't do it enough in his opinion. "Oh I am sorry love, it's certainly not a bad nose, I am quite fond of it. It's one of my top 3 at least!"

Adrian swatted at the mage with one arm, missing completely due to his awkward, I'm-ready-for-sleep position. "It had better be number 1 or I really WILL be offended." He shifted himself onto his side to face Anders, letting the sheets fall around his waist. "It's not that interesting a story..."

* * *

><p>"Adrian we shouldn't be here..." Bethany stuck close to her brother as they wandered the streets of Denerim. The Hawke family were travelling from the Coastlands down towards a village near the Brecilian Forest, after another close call for the mages of the family. They stopped for supplies on the outskirts of Denerim and Adrian being Adrian had decided to visit the city.<p>

"You don't have to be here. I want to see Denerim before we move on!" Bethany had insisted on following him, something about Carver being in a mood so she didn't want to spend the day with him. Twins... weren't they supposed to have the same thoughts or something?

"Don't be an arse Adrian. You're even wearing your robes! You could of at least TRIED to disguise yourself a bit!" Bethany huffed at him.

"So are you." He retorted. "And you brought your staff with you! Hypocrite." At 17, Adrian was tall and gangly, his blond hair too long and constantly getting in his eyes, his freckles making him look even younger which bothered him greatly. A teenage mage with powers getting stronger every day, with hormones to boot, made a fun combination for the long-suffering Hawke parents.

* * *

><p>"I can't imagine you as a teenager..." Anders interrupted, running his hand through Adrian's, now much tamer, hair.<p>

"Am I telling this story or are you going to keep interrupting?" Adrian grumbled sleepily. The things he did for Anders!

Anders couldn't keep from smiling while trying to look chastised, "Sorry love, continue!"

* * *

><p>"This city is amazing..." Bethany stuck close to her brother as they looked around the market. "I wonder what it's like to be a noble in one of those big houses near the palace?" Every little girl dreams of being a princess, and Bethany was certainly no different.<p>

"Probably really boring. I'd hate to be a noble." Adrian stated, almost shuddering at the idea. Freedom was all he wanted and needed! "Besides, noble families pack THEIR kids off to the circle as soon as they can. Gotta keep up appearances and all that."

"Adrian shush!" Bethany grabbed his arm "Don't talk about mages here... There are a lot of Templars around."

Adrian pulled his arm away with a laugh "Oh Bethany don't be so naive, the market is way too busy for anyone to hear anyone!"

"Don't call me naive! You're only using that word because you heard father use it yesterday!" Bethany pouted slightly, pushing her black hair back behind her ears the way she always did when she was nervous.

Adrian ignored the comment, choosing to be nice instead of starting an argument in the middle of the marketplace. "Come on Bethy, let's go and see the palace like you want, we can cut through the alienage and be back to the camp before mother even notices we haven't been gathering wood!"

* * *

><p>"You cut through the alienage?" Anders again, listening attentively to every word. Adrian groaned.<p>

"I'm no good at stories Anders, if you actually want to hear this you're going to have to shut up and let me finish!"

Anders tutted "You're so moody all the time Adrian, I thought regular sex was supposed to make people more relaxed?"

"Don't mention that or I'll never finish this damn story..."

"Carry on..."

* * *

><p>The Denerim alienage was a depressing place, and the Hawke siblings said very little as they crossed the little bridge into it. The air smelled unpleasant, and the elves were already glaring suspiciously at them.<p>

Cutting through was not a problem, but when they were crossing the second bridge to the palace district, they ran straight into a group of young trainee Templars. Not very friendly looking ones at that.

"Well well well." The apparent leader of the group grinned a shark-like grin as he looked at the children in front of him. "Why is a kid like you wearing robes eh?" The templars could not have been much older than seventeen, but their elevated statuses had clearly gone straight to their heads, and talking down to younger people was something that just came naturally to them now.

"Maybe I just like dresses." Adrian retorted, "That's no crime."

"Mouthy little git." The Templar's eyes narrowed as his gaze now turned to Bethany, who shrank back behind her brother. His eyes fell on the staff strapped to her back.

"You filthy mages can't be too bright then. Walking around the capital of Ferelden in your robes and staffs? You're both under arrest!"

Bethany gasped, but Adrian stood firm. He knew he wouldn't be able to cast spells, he'd seen one of the Templars doing that thing they did to make mana drain, but he was still physically fit from the kind of life he lead with his family.

When the Templar reached for him, he dodged and landed a powerful punch straight to the centre of the man's grinning face. He was fortunate, trainee templars were not permitted to carry swords until they had passed into full Knighthood, so all he had to worry about were those metal gauntlets catching him!

"You little bastard!" The other two Templars were bearing down on him. Adrian caught one on the side of the head, but was granted a hefty blow to the stomach for it. He bent over double, for a split second thinking he was going to vomit with the force of it. He pushed himself into moving, dodging another punch and ignoring the pain in his stomach as he charged one of the men and brought him crashing down,

Adrian was dragged off, but kicked out as the first templar tried to struggle onto his feet, causing him to fall back and knock himself out on the stone slabs of the bridge. Adrian heard Bethany scream as he felt his own head being crashed against the wall, he saw stars dance around his vision and felt the blood running down his face.

The scream had distracted the Templar long enough for Adrian to ram an elbow into the metal-plating of the armour. It hurt, a lot. Adrian was sure his arm was broken now but the Templar was off him and with one last ditch effort he shoved the Templar as hard as could, causing him to trip on his own unconscious friends.

Adrian grabbed Bethany's hand with his good arm and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them back through the alienage, through the market, and out of the city.

* * *

><p>"You had a fist fight with three Templars?" Anders sounded impressed, as Adrian paused his dramatic retelling of the fight, complete with actions and sound effects.<p>

"Yep. Told you I'm like a Mabari!" Adrian grinned, much more awake now there'd be an action scene to reminisce about.

"So they broke your nose?"

Adrian coughed, "Not quite..."

* * *

><p>They'd got back to the camp without being followed, which was a miracle in itself. The fact that neither Malcolm, Leandra nor Carver were there when they arrived just made Adrian sure that there definitely WAS a Maker and he definitely DID love Adrian that day.<p>

His arm felt like it was on fire, and he flopped onto the wood pile to examine it, while Bethany raged at him and paced like an angry cat.

"How could you be so stupid? I told you we shouldn't have gone to Denerim and now the Templars know we're here! We'll have to leave tonight after all the work Mother and Father have put in to get the camp ready and it's all your fault!"

"MY fault? We're both mages in case you hadn't noticed Bethany!" Adrian shouted back, his arm was painful and was getting worse now his adrenaline rush was fading and being shouted at by his kid sister was not what he needed right now.

"Yes we are Adrian, but you seem determined to get us all caught and it's driving the rest of us mad!" They were both shouting, so loud it was a surprise the whole of Denerim couldn't hear them.

"Well maybe I should just go and turn myself in now then? Save you all a lot of hassle!"

With a scream of frustration Bethany turned around and punched her brother full in the face, knocking him off his seat on the wood pile as a red fountain began to spurt from his nose.

"Maker Bethany I think you've broken my nose!" Adrian wailed, as Malcolm and Leandra arrived back at the camp to see what their children were fighting about now.

* * *

><p>"...So after that we were found out and as an act of punishment my father decided he wouldn't use healing magic on my nose, just the arm. I had to have my nose bound up and let it heal naturally. It always had a bump after that. Carver took the piss like crazy..." Adrian was on his back now, looking at the ceiling as he spoke.<p>

Anders started laughing, he couldn't help himself. "Your little sister broke your nose? The great Adrian Hawke, slayer of darkspawn, ogres, blood mages, bandits and slavers?"

Adrian gave Anders a shove in response, toppling the other man. Anders continued to giggle and despite himself Adrian smiled. "Yes yes it's very funny that my baby sister was able to punch me in the face. She's much stronger than she looks... I mean... Looked."

Anders stopped laughing and sat up to stare at Adrian, who looked away awkwardly. The healer's soft hands reached for his and held it gently.

"I miss her Anders." He said quietly.

"I know you do love, but stories like these keep her memory alive. I wish I could have met her, she sounded like she was a force to be reckoned with!" Anders smiled and snuggled down next to Adrian.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Even if you did get beaten by a little girl."

"Shut up. One word to anyone else and I will end you."

"I wouldn't dream of it love."

"Sleep now?"

"Sleep now."


End file.
